


Bad Luck

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Sterek Drabbles [13]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Worried Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Written for Sterek drabbles, every chapter has another set of words.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Sterek Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981733
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	1. January 17: arrow, raw, rest

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this, Jeff Davis does or 9-1-1. I'm just playing.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

Derek led his boyfriend to a beautiful park with gorgeous views. They sat down to have a picnic and enjoy the rest of their weekend in LA before they had to return to Beacon Hills.

He even made sushi, all by himself with raw salmon and other things.

Derek heard the _whooshing_ sound before Stiles shoved him out of the way, not even feeling the arrow piercing his skin as he lost consciousness.

Derek was terrified, the food lying forgotten. He’d planned another thing but all that mattered right now was Stiles.

He made the call.

“9-1-1, what’s your emergency?”


	2. January 27: path, blood, speed, Theme Week: Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

“Please help, someone’s shooting arrows in the park, my boyfriend got hit and there’s blood all over him… what can I do?” Derek asked, he felt so useless, but he felt that he was losing Stiles.

“What’s your location?” the dispatcher asked.

Derek told her, imploring her to send someone speedily.

Derek didn’t notice two men and a child had joined them.

“Der… I’m the sparkle in the path…” Stiles mumbled; his eyes were blinking.

“What? What is he talking about?” Buck asked.

“Ghost shot me…” Stiles said and lost consciousness again.

Eddie checked his pulse, “His pulse is weak.”


	3. February 14/2018: whisper, sap, heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

Stiles was hooked up to so many machines in the hospital, adding so much sap to his system that he didn’t hear the whispers around the room.

“My daddies saved his life,” Christopher said to the bearded man outside the room.

“How are you holding up?” Buck handed the bearded man a cup of coffee.

“I’ll be better when he’s out of the hospital. I can’t lose him, my heart couldn’t go on any longer,” Derek replied.

“He is in good hands, don’t worry,” Buck told him as he sat next to him.

“So… did you see the actual ghost?”


	4. October 29/2018: love, heart, husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

“You got any idea who shot at you guys?” Athena quizzed Derek.

“I think so, but I’d no idea she’d followed us here. I think she’s been hunting us since we left Beacon Hills,” Derek replied.

“What’s her name?” Athena asked.

“I only know her as Monroe,” Derek answered.

“Okay, I’ll check with the Beacon Hills sheriff about her.” Athena thanked him and left.

“Are you married?” Christopher asked Derek.

“No, I didn’t have the heart to ask him, but I love him so much,” Derek replied.

“I’m asking Eddie soon so hopefully he will be my husband,” Buck confided.


	5. February 8/2019: right, beam, feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

Derek stood in the doorway, watching as his boyfriend woke up. When the nurse left his room, Derek entered it.

As Stiles seemed to enjoy the warmth of Derek’s hand cupping his cheek, Derek asked, “How do you feel?”

“Like there’s a beam on my chest. What hit me?” Stiles asked weakly.

“Arrow. I think Monroe is hunting us.” Derek told him as he took a chair and sat right next to his boyfriend.

Derek helped him to drink water slowly and then he set the cup next to his bed.

“Don’t worry, the cops will find Monroe,” Derek said.


	6. February 3/20: familiar, hope, pony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

Stiles hoped they could find Monroe even though doing so would be dangerous. But if they didn’t finish it then they risked someone else getting caught in the crossfire.

“You look better,” a man told him, and then he heard another voice, a child’s voice, say “He is.”

Another voice added, “Derek told us to keep an eye on you.”

“You look familiar,” Stiles told him.

“Yeah, we kind of saved you from dying,” Eddie smiled at him.

“Thank you for that. Where's my boyfriend?”

“He’s on the phone,” Buck replied.

“Why is there a pony in the room?”

“What?”


	7. January 6/20: fall, see, moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

A few days later Stiles was still trying to get out of bed. He had fallen so many times on the floor while Derek was away.

He wanted to see his boyfriend, but every time he was awake Derek was nowhere to be seen. He missed him.

He saw the full moon from the window and wished that Monroe wouldn’t find them. He didn’t want Derek to get hurt. If it were up to him he’d prefer to be the one getting hurt, spark or not.

“Stiles, what are you doing out of bed?” Derek interrupted his train of thought.


	8. October 23/20: animal, hospital, special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

“When do I check out of this hospital?” Stiles asked. He was bored. He hated being bored.

“Don’t be like that, Stiles.” Derek cupped his face and kissed him, “Soon, probably.”

“Good. I think I ruined the weekend you organized,” Stiles told him forlornly.

“You didn’t ruin anything; I have another special thing planned for you.” Derek winked at him.

“You’re not planning on giving me another animal like the pony I saw in my room earlier, are you?” Stiles asked.

“What pony? What are you talking about?” Derek asked, confused.

“My spark. I believe it makes me see things.”


End file.
